Bo (Boadicea)
Boadicea 'is a character from Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Mrs. Viola and the best friend of Erik and Atticus romance seems to have a interest in erik and will probably be toghether on the next film she is also loves to dance with him. Personality Boadicea is a perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a postitive outlook on life.It is shown she is intelligent, as she is able to locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus was confused when the "aliens" started cutting the DoomBerg, she corrects him and said that they were building the way out (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels" She is a bit like Gloria when she was a chick: a brave little girl without fear of says what she thinks or express what she feels (Like when she winked at Erik) and totally disposed to face anyone to protect her loving ones. She is also shown to be a romantic and a bit bold girl (In a cute and innocent way) because of her dancing and singing style. Skills Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is a gymnastically talented freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, twirl, frontflip, and backflip great lengths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exeptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a thick British accent ; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. Appearance Bo looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this.her mask seems to end in piont making it look like a heart. Biography She is the daugther of Ms. Viola. She accompanys Erik and Atticus on their journey to Adelie Land. Mumble finds them and takes tham back to Emperor Land. Along the way they meet Bryan the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor Land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelies, chinstraps, Magellancs, and Little penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Ms. Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. . Relationships with other characters 'Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik and Atticus followed Ramon, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents franticly searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the Doomberg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adelies and was seen yodeling with Bo. 'Atticus' Bo seems to be really good friends with Atticus, but their relationship doesn't involve anything romantic; at least from Boadicea's side (She seems to be more interested in Erik). However, Atticus feelings toward her are unknown. There is some speculations that said that they could have a secret crush in each other, hinted by their tendency to dance and sing together. When Bo was flipped back by Bryan, Atticus demanded he apologize and slapped Bryan's nose with his flipper (But he only succeded in making him angrier) 'Erik' Bo has shown to be good friends with Erik, playing together with Atticus. In Happy Feet 2, Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go to get the Adelie Penguins (But was stopped by Atticus). They are shown to be really close and probably be together in the next movie. When she winked at Erik, she probably wanted to express some kind of affection (or even love) toward him. She seems to have some sort of relationship with Erik on the posters, because she is always represented standing next to him. She seems to understand him more than others. When Mumble misundertood what Erik was saying, she corrected him and says "I think he was asking: why dance?". When Erik was holding on to the rope, she told him to bite down hard. When she saw Erik being bullied, she huried to help him an to tell everyone that it wasn't funny. She is probably Erik's love interest too. When Erik tried to make Brian back off, he probably wanted to impress her too. When Erik was singing "Under pressure" along everyone, he raised a flipper and pointed someone. It is said that that someone was Bo, and not his mother (Although it's unknown). In addition to this, Bo have a lot of qualities of Erik's mom, Gloria (Her eyes, for example), meanig that she could possibly be like Gloria when she grow up (Just with the name Boadicea). As well as her supposed feelings toward Atticus, all this is speculated since there is no solid proof. If sometime a third Happy Feet film is released, the answer will be revealed. Gallery 90789 glg.jpg|Bo with her buddies Erik and Atticus Boadicia.jpg|Boadicea running to get the Adelies! Boudica pp.png|Bo, daughter of Ms. Viola Happy feet two poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins